Akira Mudou
Story and Origins Akira Mudou (無道 明) was born in Hell, but unlike all other souls trapped there... he didn't have chains binding him to the wretched world. His mother and father found themselves before an overseeing shinigami and begged to take him somewhere safe. Akira was brought over to the Soul Society and watched-- watched by a well trusted household-- The Mudou Household. They dubbed him Akira Mudou... A bright future is what he hoped for: a truly fitting name. Akira trained, studied, and did whatever it took to rise to the top of society. And he did-- marrying Rangiku Matsumoto (The Soul Society's Greatest Beauty), befriending Ichigo Kurosaki, and becoming a Captain. However, not too many people were happy with him rising to this high of rank. He was waiting on the news of which squad he would soon command when he was surrounded by many guards. Shocked... Akira asked what was going on. The Head Captain begins to walk towards him from the back of the room and said, "You have been charged with a crime punishable by exile... You are Hell Spawn! We can only assume you wish to end our time of peace brought about by the man you claim to be your closest friend. We will return you from whence you came!" As Akira was being escorted to his new home Ichigo yelled out, "Hold it! Something needs to be dealt with." Ichigo approached Akira and placed a haori with a Gotei 13 symbol without a number into his hands and continued, "You deserve this much... too bad no one wants to see what I believe, but I'll try to correct this mistake. I know all you want is what's best for the Soul Society." Years later he showed up in the Head Captain's Quartets and said to him, "Hell is now mine... I am the Undefeated Hell King and I have no ill will against you nor Central 46. Hell shall be ally to the Gotei 13...but, on my terms alone." He left with his hair blowing in a gust of wind, reviling an Omega symbol engulfing a cross... with echoing breezes whispering "End of Prophets"... Zanpakutō and Fighting Style WEAPON Shikai Jigoku Sabi (Hell Rust) Appears to be a double-edge sword that has completely rusted. When it slashes flesh, rust from the sword will enter the bloodstream inside Akira's slashed foe. The rust can combust and burn foes from the inside out. Can completely rust away metal that the sword touches. Bankai Jigoku Gēto Sabi (Hell Gate Rust) Jigoku Sabi blade extends to roughly 7 feet, Akira's hair length goes to his knees, and armor on his shoulders materialize. His speed and power become a thousandfold. TECHNIQUE Batsu Rinku (Punishment Links) Summons rusty chains to bind or grapple his foes via mines to be stepped on. FIGHTING He fights use his Zanpakutō to slash and block attacks. He plants the rust from his sword into his foes' bloodstream and explains what he has just done in a moment of toying with the opponent. When he fights respectfully he uses Bakudo 63: Sajō Sabaku to grapple, throw around, or bind his foes. He will begin to use Batsu Rinku to bind and punish those who deserve it while in his rarely used Bankai. When he activates Bankai his sprirt pressure crushes the earth beneath him and leave tiny embers that Akira can control their placement, visibility, and if they weither or not they're part of Batsu Rinku as mines. Trivia Akira is 6 foot 1 inch due to heavy inspiration from Sphiroth's (FF7) character design. That fact is more evident in his Bankai. Akira character art was rendered and posed using BrawlBox-- A Super Smash Bros Modding related software. Akira is in fact a Super Smash Bros Mod over Marth... It is intended for Roy on Project M. Sprite modded from Ukitake, BLEACH DS games. Akira Mudou's name is actually a take on AKIRA Toya and Setsuna MUDOU from Hikaru No Go and Angel Sanctuary. Akira received his name in 2004, but didn't get a design until 2010. Akira was created to be a god in the Bleach Universe. Akira's creator is an YouTube Voice Actor. His creator hopes to work with 3D animators to produce a fight scene voicing his creation. xx Character is property of CelticVizard xx